Bannette
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: A series of one-shots and scenes for Dr. Banner, the incredible Hulk, and Bridgette Smith, the durable Ricochet. Scenes that would most likely not work with their current story line. Our favorite temperamental scientist and glitched super soldier together in a series of events. Protons and electrons. Will contain spoilers from The Girl Who Can't Be Moved, and The Ricochet.BrucexOC
1. Nightmares

_**Banette**_

Banette: Term coined by _cocoa85175_. A pairing name for the couple of Dr. Bruce _Ban_ner and my character Bridg_ette_ Smith.

Will contain **SPOILERS **from the first two stories: _The Girl Who Can't Be Moved, _and _The Ricochet_ (and currently in production, _Faux Pas_).

**Nightmares**

Nightmares. By definition, they are dreams gone rogue. Potentially good dreams that decide to pull up a person's fear, uncertainties and twist them into something terrifying, more so since they are trapped within their own mind, not always able to escape. Some people are prone to terrors more than others.

Bruce suffers from nightmares.

_ Everything was a haze. Fog clouding the scene. He couldn't make out too much of the area around him. Where was he?_

_ "Wait-something's not right-he's not slowing down!" That was Bridgette's voice. She came into focus, slowly pushing herself up from the ground, pointing up at the sky. She was battered and dirtied, her jacket ruined. Looking up, Bruce could see the small figure of Tony's Iron Man falling from the black hole that loomed over the Stark Tower._

_ It was the battle against the Chitaurians and Loki. Tony was falling._

She's seen him toss and turn, those nights when she stays over. Even when she doesn't stay, she can always tell the next day. He'd have bags under his eyes, be a beat too slow in reacting, and would certainly doze off later in the day. It pulled at her heartstrings. She hated that she didn't know how to help him. It wasn't as if there was a bad guy for her pound, an outside force to defeat. She couldn't step in and take the nightmare instead of him.

It made her helpless.

_The dreamscape changed and he was in the Hydra base in Germany. White was everywhere and there was the dull roar of the Red Hulk monster. His focus was pulled toward a transparent case and his breath caught in his throat, unable to breathe properly. It was Bridgette. She was trapped, locked in the Hydra deathtrap designed especially for her. The rest faded away as he rushed to her side, still Dr. Banner, not the Hulk. The control panels were blank, not providing him any option to stop the device._

_ "Bruce!" she called, her voice muffled by the case._

_ "Bridgette, hold on!" he shouted back. He brought his fists up and slammed them down on the case. Nothing. He looked down at his hands to see that they were still normal. He wasn't Hulking out. Why not? He brought his hands down again, pain registering to his senses. Still nothing. Why wasn't he changing? He needed to change, needed to save Bridgette!_

_ Her own attempts at the case were now soft taps, the water level rising over her face._

_ "Bridgette-no! Bridgette!" Why wasn't he changing? He needed to be the other guy, needed to be stronger. "Bridgette!"_

His breathing would be the first clue. Instead of the even inhales and exhales that indicated deep sleep, they would suddenly pick up in rate and would become shallow. Next, his body would tense, muscles coiled as if to spring. His brow would furrow as sweat dotted his brow. Bridgette tended to be a light sleeper, so on most occasions his sudden change would wake her, startling her into an alert state. Very carefully, she would sit up and shift closer to him. It was very dangerous ground to tread when he was becoming worked up in a dream, heart rate level rising, pulse spiking. It could potentially trigger the Hulk.

Well, quite a few things could trigger the other guy, but this was more on a subconscious level, so to speak.

Of course, she had her own nightmares as well. It was to be expected. The battle of New York, being recaptured by Hydra, it was enough to traumatize anyone, herself included. She wasn't made of stone after all. Despite her natural armor and what others may think, she still felt. She could register sensations, emotional and physical. Electrical impulse were sent to her brain and processed. Sure, a bullet couldn't pierce her skin, but she still felt it. A blade wouldn't cut her, but she felt it. Her armor wasn't perfect and she was glad. If it was, she would never feel the contact of Bruce's hand slipping into her own. The still foriegn sensation of a kiss. The warmth of an embrace. If she was perfect, she wouldn't feel a thing.

In the moment of watching Bruce tackle his own mental terrors, her armor was of no use to her. What good was her strength and durability if she couldn't help the doctor? What good was she if she couldn't protect him?

_A new place. A new scene. He was dreaming, he had to be. He looked about, body sluggish and heavy. Here, he was the other guy. The Hulk. Green skin and bulging muscle mass, thundering footsteps. Where was he? The surroundings were thick with trees, the ground ripped up and craters spotted the vicinity Red registered to his vision and everything started to come into focus. Bodies were littered about, sprawled and coated crimson._

_ Tony. Steve. Natasha. Clint. Thor. _

_ What happened? Why were they liked that? Were they..dead? No. They couldn't be...but why was he still all right?_

_ "Please..." came a gasp. Turning to the right, his heart pounded at the sight of her._

_ Bridgette, chin covered in blood, dirtied and battered, was pushing herself back to her feet. She swayed and staggered, unable to secure her footing. "Please...Bruce..stop..."_

_ Stop? Stop what?_

_ The Hulk moved toward her, footsteps heavy. Her lower lip quivered and a cry was heard, tears pooling over. "Bruce, please!" _

_ He could feel the anger fueling him, now charging at the girl. Wait, why was he running? Why at Bridgette? Why couldn't he stop? Stop, stop, stop! He wasn't angry, he didn't need to be the Hulk, he couldn't hurt her!_

_ "Bruce!"_

_ With a roar, he jumped high, bringing his fists down on the girl below-_

"Bruce!"

Then she would lose her cool, unable to wait on the sidelines for him to wake up on his own. She would take her chances and shake his shoulder gently, then with a bit more force if unnecessary. If that didn't work, she would call for him. His name, loud and clear.

Startled out of his nightmare, he would flinch terribly, skittish as he tried to assess his location. Brown eyes darting about to confirm that he was indeed safe and sound in his own bed. She would reach out, hands on his bare shoulders, bringing the focus to her, her expression clearly written with concern.

"Bruce..." All right, she wasn't exactly eloquent. She couldn't help it. All she could think of to say was his name. Just his name in order to convey her worry, concern for his well being, her want for him to be all right. He had to be okay, he was Bruce Banner. She needed him to be okay. If he was good, then so was she. Simple as that.

It took him a moment to focus in on her, still disoriented. Then his arms would wrap around her waist so tightly that it hurt, not that she would ever say so. She would return the embrace with equal vigor, his face buried in her shoulder as they both refused to let go. His body would shake with tremors and her contact remained constant and unyielding. He never spoke about his nightmares to her, even when she offered to listen. Maybe because he simply didn't want to think about them, so that they would fade away. She needed to be strong, to help him fight whatever plagued his mind. If Bridgette Smith was anything, she was strong.

And she would always be strong for Bruce.

* * *

**REVIEW! So, yes, looks like ****Banette**** will be happening! A little collection of one shots, scenes, and prompts. Better late than never I suppose? I'm still interested in this little project because it will allow a variety of pieces that don't necessarily need to flow together in plot or length (but if they do, I'll be sure to let you all know). Rating is subject to change, depending what kind of scenes I post.**

**So I hope you all enjoy! And you are more than welcomed to share ideas, prompts, or just random scenes/realm/world you'd like to see, I'm game!**

**G'night!**


	2. Music

_**Bannette**_

**Music**

Bridgette always had her headphones on her. A little retro and they didn't fit in her pocket, so instead she had to wear them around her neck when she carried them about with her. There were some days when she wouldn't talk much, strange as that may be, and she would just dance step around the Stark tower all day. Humming along to her tune, head bopping, dancing, like she didn't have a care. Sometimes she wore them while working out in the gym on her own, the tune loud enough to be heard. Then there were other times when she simply wore them and no sound could be heard at all, as if she didn't even have a song playing. Those were the days when she would wander around with a distant look, lost in her own head.

Bruce once asked her what kind of music she was listening to, and she had turned pink so fast and stammered an excuse to leave the room. So she didn't share her music with anyone. It was too personal for her to share with him yet. That was all right, he was patient.

There were just those days when she would be quiet and gaze out the window, or hide up on the rooftop, and sometimes he couldn't find her when she hid like that. He could sense the change in her mood and he tried to ask her about how she was feeling. She would seem surprised by his question and give a bright smile, laughing it off and saying she was fine. Though he knew she wasn't as her smile didn't reach her eyes. It was well practiced, but he could tell it was an act.

Happy music days. Sad music days.

"It reminds me that I can feel," she had said one day. Her voice was soft, headphones in place but he couldn't hear the music this time. So soft, he couldn't be sure that he heard her.

"What?" he asked, turning about on his swivel work stool. They were in one of the labs Bruce had sort of claimed in Stark tower, with him at his work bench and the girl sitting on top of a relatively empty table.

"That I can feel. It reminds me," she said again, still quiet. "I sort of forget every now and again. Music is a nice reminder. That's all." She was looking down at her hands, fingers intertwined together. She didn't like admitting to feelings or sensations, it jilted her persona of strength and durability. It was just that she wanted to feel so much, she liked the idea of emotions and sensations. Intangible things that can move even the strongest of people. The sounds were beautiful. Imaginative and inspiring. She wasn't gifted with an overactive imagination and really appreciated the talent in others.

"Of course you can feel," said Bruce. The stool squeaked as he rose to his feet, making his way over to her. "Why would you even think that you couldn't?"

She gave a half sort of shrug. "Dunno. Hydra really tried to ground that mentality into me. So, it crops up sometimes. Bothers me. So I turn on music to flush it out." Blue eyes were still lowered, not looking at him.

"Bridgette, you're not Hydra's creation. You're just you. Whatever you want to feel, you can feel it," consoled Bruce, standing before her. He took her hands in his, slowly working the tense fingers away from each other. "You're human. Of course you feel."

There was a small gasp as she lifted her gaze quickly to meet his brown even stare. Silence held for what seemed like forever, her expression stunned.

"Bridgette?" he tried, carefully. A shaky smile pulled at her mouth and she beamed at the doctor.

"That's the first time...anyone's called me human," she whispered. Now it was his turned to be shocked into silence, staring at the girl before him. Even in height due to her sitting on the table, with her short russet hair, freckles dashing across her cheeks and nose, those glinting blue eyes. How could she ever be anything but human?

"Bridgette-" he started. She moved effectively, tugging the headphone free from herself and lowering them onto the Hulk instead.

Outside sound was muted and for a moment, he didn't hear anything. Soon, a piano began to play. Next the violins, and then the percussionists. The tempo started off slow and even, pulling the person into their song. Bridgette listened to orchestra music. Soundtracks. Music with no words. No lyrics to influence a person's interpretation of the song. It could be whatever she felt.

Her hands slipped around the back of his neck and she pulled him to her, mouth stealing his in a kiss.

She could share her music with him.

Just Bruce.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please and thank you, I hope you enjoyed the short piece, kind of setting a tone for length in a sense, though it could be a variety. I just felt like typing this one up instead of sleeping or studying. Remember, themes or wanted scenes are always welcomed and you will be credited.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Cuddle

_**Bannette**_

**Cuddle**

Bruce was a cuddler. There. It's admitted, out in the open. Dr. Bruce Banner, a.k.a the Incredible Hulk, is a cuddler. Perhaps he wasn't aware of the fact himself, but Bridgette was most certainly alerted to the fact.

It was a subconscious thing, the doctor didn't willingly move in such a manner, unless he wanted to perish from embarrassment. No. It happened when he was asleep, when his motor reactions were beyond his control. Bridgette would just be dozing off when he would move. At first, it set her on edge, thinking that there was an attack, or an intruder. After realizing that it was the doctor, not moving of his own accord, she would calm down. Settling back into her pillow and her share of the comforter, she would just about nod off again when he moved again. He turned onto his side facing her and his hand would reach out, looking for something and half mumbling, breathing becoming uneven.

The searching would stop once he found her. His grip would adjust so to wrap around her waist, securing her to him, back pressed against his uncovered chest. Then she could feel his body relax, breathing evening out again. There. He was fast asleep again, the mumbling now quiet. Sure, she was pulled off her own pillow and the blanket didn't reach her shoulder as she would like it to, but she didn't really mind. Sighing, she would settle into his hold, accepting her fate. He provide enough heat to make up for her loss of the blanket and she was comfortable.

The next morning she would usually wake up first and wiggle her way out out, though there were some days when she couldn't. Those times she simply pretended to be asleep while he got up to get ready for the day. She wasn't too sure that he knew about his night time habits but she was used to them now. It was familiar. Nice. Warm. Most of the time, she instigated the physical contact between the two of them. Hugs, hands brushing, the quick light kisses here and there. So it was nice to see the gestures returned, albeit unconsciously. She wasn't picky.

"What are you smiling about over there?" asked Bruce, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. Oops. Busted. She crinkled her nose in response, still smiling.

"Oh nothing." He looked over the tops of his glasses at her, a clear statement of disbelief. Getting up from her own seat she made her way over to him. Sliding her arms over his shoulders in a kind of backwards hug, she kissed his cheek.

"Just thinking about how cute you look when you're working," she said. His face flushed and he coughed before stammering some excuse to pull the conversation away from her topic. Smiling, she rested her chin on his shoulder for just a moment more before standing up straight, hand trailing over his shoulder as she stepped away, leaving him to his devices.

Maybe she would tell him about his endearing habits. Well, _maybe _later, that is. She gave a small laugh. Perhaps it was better off as her own little secret.

* * *

**REVIEW! Another short little scene popped into my head and apparently I still don't want to sleep/study. Yay!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! G'night!**


	4. Time Bomb

_**Bannette**_

_******Time Bomb**_

Song: Time-Bomb by All Time Low.

This chapter/song is a mash-up of Bridgette and Bruce's scenes together that fit with the song, with a treat at the end: **spoiler alert**! Sneak peek at the _Faux Pas _bad guy!

* * *

"I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

* * *

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control_

_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids no consequences_

_Pull the trigger, without thinking_

_There's only one way down this road_

* * *

"Nope. Didn't read your file." Now he doubled over, nails digging into the table as his hands tried to clench. Jaw tight as his body tremored. Wide blue eyes watched him with interest and apprehension dashed with excitement.

"You...stupid girl..." he growled, voice deepening and words slurring together. "You should've...read it...!" Letting loose a cry as his muscles spasmed and bulged beneath his shirt and jacket. Impressions of his hands were made on the table as they expanded in size. His previously tanned skin started to shift to a green type of color.

Steadily his shadow began to swallow her whole, her head rising and looking up to the still growing giant. Fear wanted to take hold, but adrenaline shoved it aside, opting to pull excitement forward. She held her ground, arms still folded as she witness the doctor bulk up in size. Wow, so this is his ability, she mused.

The giant gave an ear splitting roar, bringing his fists down and smashing the table and the surrounding floor boards, leaving a worthy crater in its wake. Hairs and nerves were alight with electricity as she watched him. He turned to her and brought his large hands down on either side of her, bringing her level down to the bottom of the new crater. His mouth opened wide as he roared at her, forcing her short hair back.

"Hulk SMASH!"

Now would've been the time to run. Any other normal person would have peed themselves by this point and high tailed it out of there. Good thing Bridgette Smith wasn't your average person. Instead of running, crying, or fainting, she smiled up at him. There was a certain spark in her eyes, in her stance, in her overall attitude. She was thrilled.

"Wow, you really are a big guy aren't you?"

He roared at her.

"Good."

* * *

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

* * *

BOOM!

The force of the explosion sent Bridgette flat onto her back, whacking her head against the floor. The chaos that followed was immediate. Everyone got their feet, hurrying to their attack positions. She saw Steve and Tony dash out together, muttering something about a suit. Rubbing the back of her head, she got back on her feet with minor stars in her vision. Ouch.

The hole in the middle of the floor caught attention first and she couldn't recall if Bruce had left with everyone else. Did he leave or maybe he-

The Hulk's roar echoed throughout the helicarrier, making the floor vibrate beneath her very feet. Found him.

"Oh no...!" Dashing to the edge of the new hole addition to the lab she jumped down to the lower level. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The green figure had just started to run and Bridgette was quick to follow.

"Bruce!" she called. The Hulk was too busy roaring to hear her. She kicked it into high gear, chasing after him.

* * *

_Well there's no way out of this_

_So let's stay in_

_Every storm that comes,_

_Also comes to an end._

_Oh resistance, is useless_

_Just two kids stupid and fearless_

_Like a bullet, shooting a livestock_

_There's only one way down this road_

* * *

"What? Why not?" she asked, following the doctor. He looked back at her, appalled, like the answer was as plain as day.

"Why not?" he repeated. They both reached the peak of the rubble, standing face to face. He held out his arms, gesturing to himself.

"Look at me, Bridgette!" he was raising his voice. "I'm not fit for human interaction! I shouldn't be in places with crowds of people, no matter how small. And I absolutely should not be personally involved with anything! All I do is hurt people because there's no telling what this other guy will do-"

"You saved my life!" she shouted back, defending, taking a step toward him. "I'd be dead without you!"

He waved a hand dismissively, while the other ran through his hair. "That was a fluke-"

Bridgette wasn't having it as she stepped forward and grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt with both of her hands. A fire was burning inside of her and she wasn't about to try and snuff it out. Irritation and disbelief were clashing with determination and respect, boiling over rapidly. The shorter girl had him focus on her, blue eyes blazing.

"You knew my name, you spoke to me, you remembered me!" she shouted, to make sure she was heard clearly. "You protected me when you could have let me fall to my death! You allowed me to talk reason to you while you were in a moment of absolute rage! There is so much more to you than you're giving yourself credit for, and I just don't understand why you can't see that!"

His hands grabbed the material of her jacket, tugging her upward with his grip, forcing her to her toes. He was becoming aggravated too but his eyes had yet to flash green. "And what is it I'm suppose to see? I'm nothing more than a monster who only hurts those closest to me! You have no idea what I've endured throughout these years-who I have lost because of the Hulk! I've tried everything and I can never be free of him-he's apart of who I am!"

They were silent for a moment, both lightly shaking from their yelling and they couldn't figure out how to unlock their fingers from the other's clothing material. Bruce could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over with unshed tears but they never fell, giving them a glassy look. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she stared back at him.

"Bruce Banner, you are one of the strongest people I have _ever_ known," she stated. "And I know that you are not about to let millions of people get hurt under Loki's reign if he succeeds, which he will if we don't do anything."

* * *

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

* * *

"Bruce-!"

Her call was silenced when a large red hand slammed into her body from behind, sending her flying through the nearest wall and into the neighboring room.

The Hulk found Bridgette. She was running toward him, waving for him to see. It was Bridgette. Hulk took a step toward her, prepared to pull her to him and take her to the jet. The other Avengers were making their way down, Hulk made the way clear for them. Bridgette looked hurt. Blood was on her shirt. Her clothes were ruined. But Bridgette was smiling at Hulk. Happy to see Hulk. Hulk was happy to see Bridgette. Bruce would be happy too. She would be back with them. Safe with them.

He had started to reach out to her, big green hand opening to offer safety when another figure appeared. The red figure smashed Bridgette away. Disappeared into another room. Growling, Hulk turned his gaze to the red person, eyes narrowing in a harsh glare. The creature was like the Hulk. Big. Strong. Angry.

"Red...smash...Bridgette..." he growled. Zola looked over at the Hulk and disregarded him with a huff, stepping toward Bridgette's direction. Ignoring Hulk. Going to hurt Bridgette. His hands tightly clenched into fists, preparing to attack. He couldn't hear the sound Iron Man's thrusters as the rest of the team started to join him on his level. Red not ignore Hulk.

"Hulk smash Red!"

* * *

_Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_It goes off, we start again_

_When it breaks, we fix it_

_Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_We should know better,_

_But we won't let go_

* * *

Bruce moved toward her, cautious. She was shaky and scared and he knew exactly what that felt like and knew not to rush her. The two simply stared at one another, unable to find words. What was he suppose to say? Hello? How's it going? Are you all right? Her blue eyes were studying him, trying to confirm that he wasn't some trick. Her lower lip quivered and he called her name, that was all he could think of to say.

"Bridgette..."

Her eyes glazed over with tears and she threw herself into his grasp, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. He could feel her hair brush his cheek as his arms encircled her tightly, holding her body to his. The tips of her toes skimmed the floor as he lifted her with his hold as she hid her face from the others, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bridgette Smith was crying.

Bruce held her close as her body shook with tears, grip unyielding. He wasn't going to let her go this time. He wasn't going to pretend like he didn't reciprocate those powerful emotions for this girl. He was going to stay by her side, Bruce Banner and the Hulk.

"You're safe now. I've got you...I've got you..."

* * *

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

* * *

To say it didn't go according to her plan would be something of an understatement.

There was an earsplitting roar and something of a minor earthquake as the giant form of the Hulk landed before them, allowing the car to run into his shin. His green skin covered his over expanded, hyperly muscular body as he continued to roar at the cars that were piling up now, running into the car before them.

* * *

_You know I'm never gonna let you let me go_

_Like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

* * *

"You stay away from Bruce!" she shouted. Her entire body was shaking, thrumming with rage. Fists clenched, nails digging into her palms but never penetrating. The man that dared to threaten Dr. Banner. Her Bruce. As if she didn't notice his men patrolling. His spy entering their social circle. She noticed, even if Bruce didn't recognize the threat or want to hear her theory out. A sleeper soldier. The entire operation reeked of this man. With his morals and goals, was he even considered human?

"Simply comply and I will call off every soldier assigned to Dr. Banner's case," he offered. "You are what we need, Bridgette Erskine. With your abilities we could win wars, erase the chance of men dying while fighting. End all warfare."

Chest heaving as her breathing was ragged, constricted from the anger welling up inside of her like a physical force. Heat was creeping up the back of her neck as she glared at the man in uniform as her body tremored from the incredible feat of keeping still. She had never been so infuriated before in her life, the edge of her vision tinged red. Muscles coiled and flexed beneath her skin, taunt as her blood pounded in her head, resounding in her ears.

"So this is your big plan? Use Bruce as bait? And then what? You go back on your word and you hunt him again!" she shouted. "I have _had _it with you! You think you're so powerful and important and that you'll be some kind of-what- a hero if you get to dissect me?"

"Your abilities are sophisticated in comparison to the Hulk. You can think clearly without berserking and then once we establish the mutants as military property-"

It was like something had snapped, the trigger that let loose a whole new wave of anger and hatred for this man. Not only did he want Bruce and herself, he was also after the kids? Adrenaline flooded her system and she bared her teeth, eyes narrowed into the sharpest glare she was capable of. Her voice rang out as she charged, ready to use every ability of hers to take him down.

"Trust me, you haven't even _seen_ berserker yet!"

* * *

_Baby, we're like a time bomb._

* * *

**REVIEW! A little montage of scenes for Bruce and Bridgette since I just heard this song the other day and found it fitting. And yes, a little preview/spoiler for the bad guy in **_**Faux Pas**_**! Very exciting!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
